poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies and Muppets From Space/Transcript
This is the transcript of Bubble Guppies and Muppets From Space. Opening A strange night * Gonzo: I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE! * Rizzo: You're not alone. * Gonzo: Who-Who said that? * Rizzo: Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the rat who's HANGING OUT OF THE WINDOW! (and Gonzo runs over to the window where Rizzo flew out) * Gonzo: Rizzo? * Rizzo: No, it's Santa. But I forgot my reindeer. * Gonzo: Oh, I'm sorry Rizzo. * Rizzo: Yeah right. (as Gonzo picks him up and takes him back in the room) Oh boy. * Gonzo: I had that weird dream again. * Rizzo: Oh yeah? You mean the one with the goat and the dwarf and the jar of peanut butter? Brick House Gil and Molly talk with Gonzo * Gil: Oh, good morning Gonzo. * Molly: Are you excited for the Human-Cannonball contest? * Gonzo: Nah, the Electric Mayhem's covering for me. (then the Electric Mayhem is seen walking by) * Dr. Teeth: Shalom. (then Animal is seen pushing a big cannon) * Animal: Oy! * Gil: But- you never miss the chance to shoot yourself out of a cannon. * Molly: Wanna talk about it? * Gonzo: Huh, nah. * Gil and Molly: Really? * Gonzo: Well, it's just that I'm sick and tired of being a one-of-a-kind freak that's all. * Molly: Gonzo, you are not a one-of-a-kind freak. * Gil: Yeah, your just-- just-- * Gonzo: A whatever? * Gil: Actually, I was going to say different. * Gonzo: Yeah, you see? You see what I mean? I mean don't even know where I came from or who I am. * Nonny: Say, Gil? * Gil: Yes? * Nonny: Were you waiting for the Halloween costumes? * Gil: Yeah. * Nonny: Well, you might wanna come outside. * Molly: What do you mean? * Nonny: Deema's in a fight with two chipmunks who are trying to steal the package. * Gil: Oh no. (then he runs outside) Hang on Deema, we're coming! (as Molly turns back at Gonzo) * Molly: You know what you are Gonzo? (then Gonzo looks at her) * Gonzo: What? * Molly: Distinct. (then she runs outside) Gonzo's cereal message Covnet Gonzo on the roof * Gil: How long has he been on the roof? * Nonny: Probably 8 hours. * Molly: What is he doing up there? * Rizzo: His breakfast cereal told him to sit on the roof. * Deema: Boy, talk about whole grain and nuts. (making some of the characters laugh) My People? Dos Deuces * Janja: Alright, it's time to bet Rizzo. * Rizzo: Alright, Steak-legs. I'll see you on Maryland crab cakes and I'll raise ya 1958 cheddar cheese never been sniff. (grossing everybody out) * Kermit: Crab cakes and cheese, huh? * Donkey: Who can beat that? * Gonzo: Hey, guys. The cosmic fish have spoken to us. I'M FROM OUTER SPACE! * Rizzo: Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great. Donkey are you in or out? * Donkey: Yeah, I'm in. * Gil: I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! * Molly: Neither can I. * Gonzo: I'm an alien. * Rizzo: What happened you three look terrible. * Gonzo: No, no, no, no Rizzo. We're just fine. (shocking Rizzo until he raced to the drawers leaving Rizzo and his burnt cards) * Kermit: Guys, are you sure you're okay? * Gil: Yeah, yeah, absolutely. * Molly: Maybe a little burnt. * Gonzo: Come on, guys. I have to respond. Gotta make contact. * Gil and Molly: Right. (and so Gonzo, Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy ran off with some keys) * Rango: Where are they going with those keys? * Donkey: Beats me. Flying saucer maybe. (lays down his cards) Dos Deuces. * Rizzo: Huh? * Donkey: Mr. Groovy wins. * Rizzo: Pair of twos?! I swear I had four aces. I really did... * Donkey: Ain't no stopping us now. (rubbing in Rizzo's face) Baby steps Jacuzzi The Mother Ship is calling me home * Gonzo: The Mother Ship is calling me home! Thanks guys. Come on Gil and Molly. * Gil: Lead the way Gonzo. (and left with Molly, Bubble Puppy and Gonzo) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: Oh, the Mother Ship! It worked! The Mother Ship! (laughing until he notices Beaker) Beaker? * Pepe: No, no you say you're going to tell. * Rizzo: Pepe, will you listen to me? The jacuzzi thing was you're idea and you'll have to tell them. * Pepe: Si, I will tell them, okay? * Rizzo: Right. * Gonzo: They're calling me! * Rizzo: Hey, guys. * Gil: Sorry, guys. We can't talk now. * Molly: We're in the middle of something important. * Gonzo: Something so awesomely important. (and they left) * Pepe: You should've told them. * Rizzo: I wasn't suppose to. You were. * Pepe: No you said you tell them. * Rizzo: When I said you I mean "you". UFO Mania Miss. Piggy finds out Ed's plan Gonzo, Rizzo, Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy meet Ed Operation: Save Gonzo * Rango: What are we going to do? * Janja: Alright, guys. It's up to us, we have to save Gonzo, Gil and Molly from a whole army of government agents. * Deema: Well, I have squeak toys. (squeaks one) * Rango: I have a glass of water. * Goby: I have my rock collection. * Fozzie: I have a joke book. * Animal: Drum Sticks! Drum Sticks! * Pepe: I have some loose jello, okay. (jello wiggles) * Kermit: Okay, well that settles that. Muppet Lab Basement Ed convinces the Gang/Hollywood Hulk Hogan? My Brain? Kermit and Janja's speech * Deema: Say, Janja. Tell me again why are we doing this? * Janja: To save our friends. * Animal: GIL! MOLLY! GONZO! * Kermit: That's right, because they are one of us. And no matter what happens, no matter what obstacles we face, we never forget one of our own. (everyone agreeing until Rango notices something) * Rango: Oh no, we left Donkey, Puss, Bunsen and Beaker at the gas station. * Kermit: Okay. Uh, from this point on no matter what happens we never forget one of our own. (everyone agreeing) * Frenchy: Meanwhile. * Donkey: I told you we shouldn't went in the store. * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: He did warn you. * Puss: Hey, don't tell me what I can or cannot do. You're not the boss of me! * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: Uh, Cheese Twiddle? * Puss: Oh, sure. Totally worth it. * Donkey: Fine with me. * Beaker: Me, me. Lab Rats/Survivor The talking sandwich Sneaking in Covnet We're bustin' out of this Jaint Invisible Spray * Janja: Okay, now all we gotta do: is get through that door. * Fozzie: Should we just ask permission from those nice men with rightfuls. * Kermit: Fozzie those are the bad guys. * Fozzie: Oh. * Janja: Alright, fellas. It's time to get invisible. * Kermit: Fozzie... * Fozzie: Hm? * Kermit: Get the duck. (everybody whispering with excitement) * Fozzie: Here goes. (spraying his friends) * Kermit: Now for yourself Fozzie. * Fozzie: Okay. (sprays himself then his left paw) Hey I like this. * Janja: Alright, guys. Here's the plan: this stuff doesn't last long, so once we get our friends, we'll get out in one piece. (everybody tries to head off) * Goby: Ow! That's my tail. * Oona: Oh, I'm sorry about that Goby. * Rango: Come on, Goby. * Nonny: We will help you up. (then Cheezi and Chungu notice something) * Cheezi: Wow, Goby. * Chungu: You're skin feels good. * Deema: That is my skin you're both touching. * Cheezi: Whoops. * Chungu: Sorry Deema. * Janja: Come on guys. Let's just go. (and so everybody try to set off again but then...) * Kermit: You're squashing me. * Miss. Piggy: Oh, sorry, Kermit. * Pepe: Come on, Kermit. I will help you up, okay. (then he feels something) Oh, Kermit, you're so soft and plump. * Miss. Piggy: You got one second to get your hands off me, shrimp. * Pepe: Oh, sorry, Piggy. Rizzo finds Gil and Molly * Gil: We've got to get out of here. * Molly: But how? We can't use the door and we have to save Gonzo. * Gil: And I suppose the bars are way to strong for us. * Rizzo: Who said anything about doors or bars? * Gil: Rizzo! * Bubble Puppy: Arf, arf! * Molly: Where have you been? We were so worried. * Rizzo: You don't even wanna know. Just follow me, we have to find Gonzo. (and they climb into the airducts) Mom says always wash you're hands Kids got moxie * Bubba: Oy, come on fellas let's go. (rats whispering until Bubba sees Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy and Rizzo leave) Hey, kids. Where are you going? * Rizzo: Uh, listen. You guys go ahead. * Gil: We gotta go find our friend. * Molly: He's in trouble and they're gonna remove his brain if we don't do something. * Bubba: You could get caught. What are you nuts? * Rizzo: Well, I guess we'll take our chances. * Molly: It was nice meeting you guys. * Gil: Thanks for helping us. * Rizzo: See you later, huh? (and the rats saying goodbye to they're new friends) * Bubba: Kids got moxie. (leaving the rats complimenting) Gil, Molly and Rizzo to the Rescue * Dr. Van Nueter: Okay, here we go. * Gonzo: Oh, but- but- wait, wait. * Dr. Van Nueter: What is it? * Gonzo: Are you sure this covered by my HMO? * Dr. Van Nueter: Good question, I'll check. (pulls out the brain sucking vacuum and checks his computer) * Gil: Psst, Gonzo. (getting Gonzo's attention) * Gonzo: Gil! Molly! Bubble Puppy! You escaped. But how? * Rizzo: Just lucky, I guess. * Gonzo: Rizzo. You're alive. Where have you been? * Rizzo: You don't even wanna know pal. Just sit tight while we break these leather straps. (then he, Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy went right to it) Animal x Kathy Griffin Getaway * Gil: Try that door. (Gonzo pushes on it) * Gonzo: It won't budge. * Janja: Okay, forget that door, come on! (suddenly they're path is blocked making them gasp) * Gonzo: This way! (but the path is run over by more guards making the heroes gasp again) * Deema: Fozzie, do you still have the Door in a Jar? * Fozzie: Oh, it's right here. Um, open jar away from face... * Kermit: FOZZIE, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST OPEN THE JAR?! (and so Fozzie did and tossed it to a wall but the glob ended up making a tiny door) * Nonny: Well, that's terrific. * Miss. Piggy: Perfect, somebody knock and see if Barbie's home. * Pepe: Works for me. Adios! (and he enters the door) * Rango: Hey! (and he enters then the door closes behind him) * Rizzo: What? (and tries to open the door but it's already locked) Oh, I cannot believe those two left us behind. * Rango: Hey guys. * Pepe: We've found the way out. Let's go, let's go, come on! (and so everyone follows them) * Gil: Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! Come on guys. Hurry, hurry! We have to go! (and enters the door then slams it so the guards couldn't reopen) Keep going everybody! Don't look back! Run! Run! I say we're going to the beach Cape Doom Waiting for the spaceship That's my family * Ubergonzo: Gonzo, many zotons ago, you were lost to us. We've come a long way looking for you little brother. (then the spaceship opens making Gonzo startled a bit) We know but one way to express of having found you. (then the spaceship shows the Gonzos) * Gonzo aliens: Now there's a party going on right here~ * A celebration~ * Gonzo: That's my family! * So bring your good times~ * And your laughter too~ * We're gonna celebrate your party with you~ * Celebration~ * Let's all celebrate And have a good time~ * Celebration~ * We're gonna celebrate~ * And have a good time~ * It's time to come together~ * It's up to you~ * What's your pleasure~ * Everyone around the world Come on~ * Celebrate good times~ * Come on~ * Ubergonzo: It's a celebration~ x1 * Celebrate good times, Come on~ * Gonzo alien: '''Come on, Gonzo. I want to see you up here on the stage! * '''Gonzo: Me? * Gonzo alien: Yeah, you, boy! * Gil: Look at him go, guys. Look at him up there! * Gonzo and his family: Celebrate good times Come on~ Now that's What I call the Great Gonzo The Bubble Guppies (and Rentro) save Gonzo Happy Ending * Gonzo: Well, guys... I'm gonna miss you. And I'll be thinking about you. Gil, thanks for sticking by my side. * Gil: It's what any friend would do Gonzo. (they hug each other then Gonzo goes to Molly) * Gonzo: Molly, I'm glad to have you cheering up my feelings. * Molly: Me too Gonzo. (they hug each other then Gonzo goes to Rizzo) * Gonzo: Rizzo, buddy... * Rizzo: No, no, not me. I do not do goodbyes. * Gonzo: Well, I just want to tell you... I just want you to take care of yourself. * Rizzo: Don't worry about me. I... I can always get another roommate. (hugs Gonzo) * Gonzo: Oh, buddy. * Rizzo: Take care. * Gonzo: You too. And, Kermit... you're the best friend any alien could ask for. * Kermit: We love you, Gonzo. (Gonzo then hugs him) So you'll write? * Gonzo: Yeah, sure, I'll write. There's probably a mailbox every couple of light-years. * Pepe: Adios, Mr. Spaceman, okay. * Clifford: Hey man, you keep saying goodbye, and you'll never get home. * Gonzo: Oh yeah, home. Time to go home. (then walks aboard the spaceship with Ed and the other Gonzos while the others watch sadly) * Ubergonzo: The stars beckon. Shall we go home? (then Gonzo looks at his friends then he knew what he chooses) * Gonzo: I don't think so. * Ubergonzo: Gonzo? * Gonzo: Thank you for going to so much trouble to find me. But I can't go. I love these guys, especially those kids. My life is here. This is my home. * Ubergonzo: If that is your decision... then we shall abide by it. We will miss you. So good luck, Gonzo. Yes. People of Earth, later. * Gil: Gonzo! * Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny: Gonzo! * Rizzo: Yes! (and he along the Bubble Guppies ran up to Gonzo) * Gonzo: Oh, boy. Goodbye! (gets hugged by his friends) * Rizzo: You're back! You're back! Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series